poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Last Stand
The Final Last Stand is the grand finale movie of Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles, and the one to end it all. Summary Things taken a good path as our heroes continue to live a good life as the foals, griffonlings, and giraffe have grown up into young adults. But their greatest challenge is yet to come as they will soon discover that the true main villain was hidden underneath their noses the whole time! And what's more, it turns out that the Villains they've faced have also been deceived as the secret backup Apprentice of Darth Sidious (whom of which is also The Grand Sith Master they were searching for) is soon gonna rise to her ultimate power. Now our heroes must band up with their close friend if they are to protect the world and the Jedi Order from the wrath of Bradey O'Diesel! Plot Opening with Patchy/Opening Titles Potty the Parrot tells Patchy that the kids are here to see the last movie to the chronicles. However, Patchy says that he has lost it and tells the kids to forget about the Eds and their friends. The French Narrator introduces a segment called "Remembering the Eds and their friends," a musical montage of clips from past episodes of the Chronicles. After a long treasure hunt, Patchy finds the tape that holds the episode, then he inserts it in his VCR and plays it. The tape shows a long clip of ??? to upbeat music before abruptly showing the EBS color bars. After Patchy sees this, he proclaims that "Ed, Edd, n Eddy betrayed us!," throws out all his Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Thomas & Friends, MLP:FiM, Family Guy, and other ''merchandise, and runs away. However, Potty informs him that the tape is not over and that the ''real last movie is about to begin. As a countdown to that starts, Patchy excitedly asks "Really?!" and his riddance of his merchandise is reminded and the movie begins. In the opening Titles, T.C. narrates what happened in the past adventures as he mentions there was a rumor that Darth Sidious had a secret back-up apprentice before he took Vader under his wing. But there have been no signs showing if this rumor is true. And that he's had no luck finding out the facts of said rumor, as their search for the supposed "Grand Sith Master" continues, but he and Hugs have a sinking feeling that they may soon find out in their most unexpected battle that is soon to come, as it then fades into an opening crawl. And it explains that our heroes have faced many battles in their lives trying to keep their home and the Jedi Order intact but it is proving to be quite the handful, as the Eds are now becoming truly connected with the Force as it also shares that the CMC, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Nyx, Connie, Gabby, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Skyla, Yuna, Zeñorita Cebra, Snowdrop, Spike are the age of young adults and some of them have taken on their own Padawans. What's more, is that Brian finally came to his senses of the last adventure after the final battle with Alter and he has now made a shift recovery from his injuries. But then, in a swift move TD-1000 angered over the death of his master, sweeps in Seaquestria and captures Princess Skystar, and attempts to flee, (as it reflects from the previous story) and now there's a battle taking place above Earth. Battle over Earth/flying to the command ship As we come to the battle in question, and some ships fly by, and inside them are T.C., Hugs, and The Eds. And they see the command ship dead ahead. As they fly for it only for missiles to be sent after as Eddy calls in backup which turns out to be Blythe and the Pets in their own ship as they fly in and they help them out. And then, suddenly Blythe's ship is hit by Buzz Droids! And they attempt to shut it down, when Eddy makes a clear shot of them and gets rid of them off. But one manages to get on his ship and attempts to get Rax but he zaps him off and they make it to the hanger, and destroy the droids in the hanger and Rax locates Skystar's distress signal as Ed senses Katty and senses a trap, so Willy advises to spring the trap. As Rax goes to follow them, Blythe tells him to stay put with the ships and throws him a comlink to wait for orders. In the command ship/Duel with Katty/The ship hit! Then in the command bridge, we see TD-1000 with his guards. And the admiral tells them that our heroes are in the ship, as TD exclaims that Katty has predicted it. And then back to the others, they are walking down the hall when 2 Droideka's appear and open fire on them and they then get in the elevator. And soon after elevator troubles, they reach the top and find Skystar (bound and gagged) but then from behind them, Katty Katswell appears. As Kitty and Hanah both engage her, also destroying the droids that accompanied her. But Kitty is knocked out from the fight as Hanah stands her ground and despite Katty taunting her about her feelings, Hanah refuses to use the Darkside and as she battles Katty at her highest strength disarming her one of her sabers and then subduing her, being using her and Katty's discarded saber to execute her. And Skystar is released. As she then tries to them that it's a trap, the floor opens up causing them to slide down a chute as outside, several fighters fly in and TD's command ship is hit with a mighty BANG!! And soon the ship begins to fall! As the team struggle to stop sliding down the chute way, the falling ship levels their path to a walking angle. While Rax is sent sliding down the hangar floor into a pile of scrap metal and other things. As TD orders to fire the emergency booster engines and they do, and regain normal flying mode, which sends the team sliding back down the chute which ends up in the elevator shaft, as Roberta manages to stop them by firing a cable into the wall. Unfortunately, the elevator is sent hurtling down straight for them! So they slide down, got grappling hooks and swing in the room. Then Eddy tells Rax to come down, but as they made their way they're trapped by ray shields, and then Rax arrives and but was followed by droids. Confronting TD-1000/Crash landing The team are then escorted to the control room where TD-1000 waits for them. Then the droid hands him they're lightsabers, and then he takes out Kanan's lightsaber (which make some of the team remember his death). Then he shows them Brian! And he explains that Skystar wasn't really the true target, it was Brian. And adds that they're lightsabers make a fine edition to his collection. Then as he then tells Brian he pay dearly for killing his master, as he then burns the Jedi Order logo onto Brian's back with Kanan's saber and then has his tactical droid sends electric waves through Brian, but Rax spins like crazy and the Jedi get their lightsabers ultimately destroy the all the droids present and release Brian as Hanah hands him his lightsaber. And when they pinned TD-1000, he uses his saber staff to escape through the windows. As they manage to activate the shields for the windows, the ship starts to plummet down towards Earth as TD-1000 escapes in one of the pods. As Blythe then hops into the pilot seat and fought for control, but then they lost the engines and enter the atmosphere as ships arrive to spray water down, but they crash on the runway but made a complete stop as Brian quotes "Another happy landing". Back to Equinelantis After that was over, a shuttle brought the team back to Equinelantis, where they're reunited, as Solar Flare tells some doctors to heal Brian and remove his burn mark. And Sunil tells him that TD-1000 has escape and is still at large. As the council replies they will search all of the galaxy for him. As Kitty tells Hanah that she is slowly close to completing her training in becoming a Jedi Knight. And allows Hanah to head off with the others for fun. As Hanah leaves, Kitty then goes deep into thought, which later as their walking down a hall, Judy and Dudley decide to ask her what's on her mind. As Kitty then admits she's starting to see Hanah as more than a Padawan Learner as she brings up about how Hanah told her she's more than just a master to her. As Kitty describes it, as Hanah is like a daughter she never had, and she's starting to see herself as a true mother to her. As Judy asks if she ever thought about adopting Hanah as her daughter. Kitty admits that it did come to mind but she never really looked deeper into it, as Dudley then suggests that she should give it a bit more thought. Mako's proposal to Shema/with TD-1000 Meanwhile, Finding TD-1000's whereabouts The Royals taken/"In the Dark of the Night" Discovering the kidnappings/Finding the kidnapper Novo talks to the Eds about the Je'Daii Bradey speaks with the Royals/"Open Up Your Eyes" In the alley/Alley duel The Plan at hand/arrangements Dawn, Dudley, and Celaeno fly to Kashyyyk Dawn, Dudley, and Celaeno vs. TD-1000/TD-1000's death Nightmare Trix discovers Bradey's true identity/Fight with the Nightmares Execute Order ODT-99/Savage's dark tasks Discovering the dark tasks done The Termination Sun's power Brian visits Master Mantis The Emergency Meeting Pepper's mission/Stealing the schematics for the Termination Sun Speeder bike chase/found by Celebi Back with Bradey Finding the bike remains/Captured by the Kaiju's and Legendary Pokémon Taken to the monster cave Plan briefing/Going their separate ways Thomas flies to Cybertrain and rallies the Trainbots Taken to the Destruction Moon Arriving at the Shield Generator Battle in CN City/Battle in space! The big duel/Bradey's death Destruction of the Termination Sun/Escaping the Base Return home/the Kaiju's and Legendary Pokémon depart The victory party/ending with Patchy and Potty Trivia * This movie is based off the films: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. * In this movie, The CMC, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Nyx, Connie, Gabby, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Skyla, Yuna, Zeñorita Cebra, Snowdrop, Spike, Sunlight, and Selena will the age of young adults. *This film marks it's first appearance of Cyndal Jarrus, The Terminator Sun and Master Mantis' 2 Double-Bladed Lightsabers. Scenes *Opening with Patchy/Opening titles *Battle over Earth/flying to the command ship *In the command ship/Duel with Katty/The ship hit! *Confronting TD-1000/Crash landing *Back to Equinelantis *Mako's proposal to Shema/with TD-1000 *Finding TD-1000's whereabouts *The Royals taken/"In the Dark of the Night" *Discovering the kidnappings/Finding the kidnapper *Novo talks to the Eds about the Je'Daii *Bradey speaks with the Royals/"Open Up Your Eyes" *In the alley/Alley duel *The Plan at hand/arrangements *Dawn, Dudley, and Celaeno fly to Kashyyyk *Dawn, Dudley, and Celaeno vs. TD-1000/TD-1000's death *Nightmare Trix discovers Bradey's true identity/Fight with the Nightmares *Execute Order ODT-99/Savage's dark tasks *Discovering the dark tasks done *The Termination Sun's power *Brian visits Master Mantis *The Emergency Meeting *Pepper's mission/Stealing the schematics for the Termination Sun *Speeder bike chase/found by Celebi *Back with Bradey *Finding the bike remains/Captured by the Kaiju's and Legendary Pokémon *Taken to the monster cave *Plan briefing/Going their separate ways *Thomas flies to Cybertrain and rallies the Trainbots *Taken to the Destruction Moon *Arriving at the Shield Generator *Battle in CN City/Battle in space! *The big duel/Bradey's death *Destruction of the Termination Sun/Escaping the Base *Return home/the Kaiju's and Legendary Pokémon depart *The victory party/ending with Patchy and Potty Soundtrack #Star Wars Opening Theme (during the opining crawl) #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Battle of Corusant (during the battle over Earth) #Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew - Weavile Party Meeting!! (during the duel with Katty Katswell) # # #In The Dark of the Night - Bradey O'Diesel # #Open Up Your Eyes - Bradey O'Diesel # #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Grievous and the Droids (during Dawn, Dudley, Celaeno, and TD-1000's duel) #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 - Lily's Theme (when Mantis dies and fades away) #Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens - Torn Apart (when Bradey kills Discord over the walkway of the base's reactor) # #Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi - Speeder Bike Chase (during the speeder chase) #Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys - Plusle, Minun, and... (when Celebi finds Judy) # # #Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace - Boarding the Federation Battleship (when entering the Monster Cave) # #Star Wars Rebels - It Ends Where it Began (during Blackie's brief duel with Bellwether and Bellwether's death) #(when the space battle commences) #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Battle of the Heroes (during the intense duel with Bradey O'Diesel) #Star Wars Rebels - Inquisitor Duel (during the duel with Randall Boggs, Vicky, Biff, and Tiff and their deaths) #Pokémon 3: The Movie (Japanese soundtrack) - Fire Battle (during the duel with Savage and his death) #Star Wars Rebels - Duel for the Darksaber (where the Crusaders and their friends duel Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Grim Covert, Amaya, & Starfall and the death of them) # (where the other fight Bradey's O'Diesel's Elite Guard Droids) # #Rogue One: A Star Wars Story - Your Father Would Be Proud (where the team escape O'Diesel's fortress and Magnal's sacrifice) #Everything is Right #Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai - To the Former World (when the Kaiju's and Legendary Pokémon return back to their regular homes) #Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi - Victory Celebration/End Credits #Ocean Man (during the credits as pictures of the various things our heroes are doing are shown) #The Land Before Time - End Credits (when the rest of the end credits play) Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles